


Padme Amidala: Assassinated!

by WingletBlackbird



Series: Palpatine's HoloNet Propaganda [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, HoloNet, News
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingletBlackbird/pseuds/WingletBlackbird
Summary: The HoloNet reveals the news of Padme's murder at the hands of the notorious Jedi.





	Padme Amidala: Assassinated!

##  **HoloNet News**

**Padme Amidala: Assassinated!**

New reports of casualties and cruelties continue to come flowing in as the depth of the Jedi depravity during their attempted coup is revealed. Most recently comes the shocking discovery that Senator Amidala was murdered by the Jedi. Left to be discovered alone and dead on her personal ship which was emitting a distress beacon, the late Senator’s remains were repatriated to Naboo by her handmaidens. A statement was released early this morning by Queen Apailana announcing both the death, and the funeral which is to be held tomorrow for all who wish to attend. The same day is also to be declared a national holiday in respect of “what Amidala represented and what she sacrificed for her ideals.” Queen Apailana concluded her message by expressing her hope all citizens would remember the qualities which Amidala stood for, and not allow her memory to be tarnished by those who tried to silence her.

In respect for her memory, the young queen has also denied any attempt to ascertain anymore details about the late Senator’s murder. “It is not the Nabooan way to invade privacy,” the young Queen stated when questioned. “We wish to respect the family’s wishes in this matter. Besides, there is no need for an investigation. I am told our new and glorious Emperor has well taken care of the Jedi threat. Why then should Amidala need to be avenged?”

Others are more skeptical of the Queen’s decision and ask what it is she is hiding. Many Nabooans interviewed claim there must be a cover up to protect the handmaidens who represented a significant portion of Senator Amidala’s security detail, and who were the ones to “find” and “return” her body. “Perhaps they couldn’t stop a Jedi,” stated one citizen who wished to remain anonymous, “but they should have died there with her. I’ve heard they weren’t even there. What were they doing then? Were they in on the conspiracy?” When Amidala’s Chief of Security, Captain Gregar Typho, was questioned he rejected any notion of conspiracy on the part of security. “She was supposed to be going with the Jedi.” Typho claimed. “When her highness went with the Jedi, they were responsible for her protection. It was supposed to be safe. I guess it wasn’t.” Is Senator Amidala’s murder nothing more than another example of betrayed trust by the Jedi? Captain Typho’s statement has been confirmed by handmaidens in the Senator’s entourage, and all of Senator Amidala’s security detail, from her captain to her handmaidens, have stated their conviction they will not rest until they have determined if the individual who was behind the Senator’s murder is truly dead–whether it is an official investigation or not. “It is matter of honour,” Sabe Naberrie, Amidala’s First Handmaiden, and cousin said. “We swore an oath to defend her, and to die before harm came to her. We failed, so we must at least do this.” When asked if she lacked faith in the Emperor’s measures, Naberrie responded, “That would be foolish. Certainly, they’ve proven to be astoundingly effective, especially given how unprepared he was said to be for that coup. I just want the peace of mind of seeing that name striked in person. I’m sure he’ll understand. He was her friend too, after all.”

Emperor Palpatine himself certainly has expressed great sorrow at the passing of his good friend. “She was like a daughter to me. I served as something of a mentor to her even when she was a little girl. This just worsens the wounds the Jedi have left. Her loss will be felt by this Empire.” He shook his head looking increasingly grief-stricken. “The betrayal is of course doubled, when Padme left with Jedi escort, it was always Skywalker and Kenobi. To think even they could not be trusted…” Here his Imperial Majesty found himself unable to continue. “At least, the Jedi have been taken care of, and never again will we be subjected to their cruel games.”

Senator Amidala leaves a great legacy in her wake of freedom from occupation by the Trade Federation, term limits for the Nabooan monarchy, and a more lasting peace with the Gungans. She was a firm voice in the Senate proclaiming her hope for the prosperity of the people and her belief in the capability of our soldiers. Her words have been vindicated, even after her death, in their liberation of our Empire from Jedi occupation bringing us into a new and better age. We at the HoloNet News request that, in her memory, any and all suspicions of Jedi be reported immediately. Together we can protect our glorious Empire. Amidala is survived by her maternal grandmother, her parents, her sister and brother-in-law, and two young nieces. The family has been unavailable for comment.


End file.
